Tal vez
by Igzell
Summary: Quedarte en la disyuntiva de lo que pudo ser o no


Tal vez si su madre no la hubiera sonsacado a decir aquellas palabras, solo tal vez, Terry no la odiaría tanto. Apenas minutos después de que abrió esa bendita boca para exponer aquellas palabras que le dejaron claro a Candice el porque ella debía de dejar a Terry, Susana dejó liberar todo ese cumulo de sentimiento que la estaban deshaciendo por dentro.

Cuando era una mujer completa, sabia que podía darle la batalla a la ojis-verdes valiéndose de cualquier artimaña; pero asi como estaba, ni comprendía para que debía tener a ese hombre atado a su lado si no podía disfrutarlo como tanto había soñado.

Según su madre, era su único boleto para continuar con la vida que ambas estaban acostumbradas, ya que al contrario de eso, si èl se iba con la muchachita aquella y prometía darle una mensualidades, tarde o temprano se hartaría y lo que ella ganaba como costurera no le valdrían ni para comprarse la dieta del dia.

Pero Susana pensaba diferente, no quería el bolsillo de Terry ni mucho menos que la viera como una cárcel, por eso había optado en acabar con su cruel vida, pero no contò con que Candice la salvaría, ni mucho menos que al estar entre los brzos del hombre que amaba sentiría renacer nuevamente. Ahí el porque se sentía aun mas deprimida.

"Lo sè, como actriz que soy… que fui sè lo que se siente juzgar a un personaje sin saber desde un principio la fuente que lo obligò a hacer aquello; por eso digo que, si mi vida se redujera a una obra de teatro o alguna novela literaria y, el publico solo viera la pincelada que le da el autor a la protagonista, en este caso es Candy, yo, a lo mucho, seria la villana."

Eran los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza mientras era espectadora de la soledad que la rodeaba. Sus manos se cerraban con fuerza al tiempo que arrastraba consigo a la manta que le cubría los muslos.

"Lo siento, Terry, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería, pero era necesario. Mi madre tiene razón, ella siempre tiene la razón." Hablaba la voz de la experiencia mientras los ecos de aquellas palabras que su madre le expuso en su momento resonaban:

"Céntrate, Susi, el enamorarte te vuelve bruta, desgraciada, te hace cometer locuras que al final te terminan derrumbando". Susana sabia el porque lo decía; mas de una vez su madre le repetía la historia de su vida, se la narraba como el cura de la iglesia habla de la palabra a los discípulos de Dios: como si fuera un sacramento.

"No me mal entiendas, Terry, no me arrepiento de haberte salvado, de lo que si, es que no haya podido calar ganar tu corazón."- Lloraba internamente mientras que las lagrimas se desbordaban dejando ver esa batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en ella.

"Si supieras, si tan solo supieras del como he llegado hasta aquí, del como mi madre luchò para hacerme quien fui" – ante ella los recuerdos de sus inicios llegaron desfilando. Era el colmo a lo que una se debía exponer para lograr siquiera algo en la vida. Susana recordaba como su madre se retiraba las lagrimas con ademanes violentos maltratando de esa manera su dulce rostro surcado de pequeñas líneas de expresión. Si, el sueño de la señora Marlowe era ser actriz, pero por haber puesto sus ojos en la persona equivocada quien de inmediato implatò su semilla en su vientre desapareció, provocando que esta pobre mujer no tuviera de otra que valerse del oficio que desde pequeña había ejercido, ganando centavitos para poder sostenerse.

"Susana, debes ser todo lo contrario a tu madre: debes ser alguien grande, que sepa elegir con sabiduría con quienes debes codearte"- era como finalizaba su monologo al mismo tiempo que despojaba de la ropa a su pequeña hija que, con los años, se hacia mas y mas hermosa."¿Ves esto? Es una regla la cual utilizo para hacer un patrón exacto en mis costuras", la niña sabia lo que vendría a continuación, por ello cerraba sus grandes ojos y dejaba salir a destiempo aquellas lagrimas:" pero también mido a las personas con ellas."-le asestó un golpe en el hombro a la jovencita seguido de otro en el otro extremo:" eso es lo que sientes cuando te crees enamorada; en un principio no sientes nada porque estas en tu burbuja anestesiada, pero de inmediato regresas a la realidad, todo el dolor llega de golpe." Y le asestaba un golpe tras otro a la jovencita hasta que la niña, con los años, aprendió a mas no caer en el suelo y hacer de su cuerpo un armadillo:" cuando te entregues a un hombre, siempre piensa en ese dolor, asi evitaras levitar"-

Pero a Susana todos esos años de torturas se le olvidaron cuando vio por primera vez la imponente figura de aquel joven. Lo mejor fue escucharlo hablar, preguntarle a alguien el con quien debía hablar para ser parte de aquella familia.

-Susana, susi-fue la voz de su madre quien por ese entonces la fue trayendo de apoco a la realidad- Rober te espera…-¿Robert? ¿Quién era ese nombre que perturbaba la exquisitez de sus pensamientos?- Vamos, cariño-y su madre se la llevò consigo mientras que el rostro de Susana se volvía a llenar su visión con la hermosura de ese hombre.

"Maldito destino que vino a meter sus uñas al ponerte en mi camino el mismo dia que..."

No, no podía concebir que ese dia haya llegado. Como odiaba los jueves casi tanto como odiaba los domingos.

-Madre, no quiero entrar allí, por favor no me obligue a entrar allí.-suplicaba la rubia.

"Pero la terca de mi siempre terminaba haciendo la misma estupidez una y otra y otra vez".

-Sino quieres terminar en la calle o que te quiten todas esos privilegios que te han dado al darte trabajo en todas esas obras que hasta el momento se ha producido.

-¡Pero yo no lo amo!-"gran error Susana al siempre terminar diciendo esa palabra" y las manos de su madre se estrellaban en su rostro repetidas veces.

-Ya te dije que el amor no es mas que un sentimiento efímero, el cual no te lleva a nada mas que al fracaso eterno.

"Y eran palabras que en el ahora puedo dar fe lo ciertas que son. Tal vez, si no me hubiera enamorado de Terry, si no hubiera ignorado las enseñanzas de mi madre, hoy estaría estrenando la obra y no arruinándola. "


End file.
